When You Let a Princess in Your House
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: When Engagement Ring Princess gets kicked out of her house. Finn and Jake let her in and they could rethink this. I KNOW ABOUT CHAPTER 4!
1. Let See the Guest Room

**When you invite a princess to your house**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!

ALSO THIS HAS BEEN HEAVILY INSPRIED ON THE EPISODE "LOYALTY TO THE KING".

**Finn and Jake were on the couch eating ice cream and playing video games. (As usual) Then, they heard a knock on the door. "Jake can you get that?" Finn said. "I'm too busy playing this game man!" Jake said playing video games on a roll. Then Finn opened the door and outside was Engagement Ring Princess. She said "Hello?" "It's Engagement Ring Princess." Finn said. "Can I come in?" she said. "Should we let her in?" Jake said with choice. "Sure, she is a princess." Finn answered. And our duo let her in, with her bursting in crying. "Uhhhhh….Did we do something wrong?" Finn said worried. "No." She said full with tears. "What is it then?" Jake said. "It's because I got kicked out of my house." She said, again crying. "Isn't that that big wedding gazebo?" Jake said. "Yes." She said. "Can I stay here for a little while?" "Sure." Finn said in agreement. "Finn, Finn, Finn calm you…. We can't let people in here all the time." Jake whispered to Finn. "She's so good though." Finn said.**

**So they let her in….it might suck to be them though. "Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She said in happily agreement. "I'll be the bestest guest ever!" She said. She hugged Finn and Jake tight. "You…can let us go now" Finn said suffocating. "Oh sorry." Engagement Ring Princess said letting them go. "I'll show you the guest room" said Finn trying to be polite. So they walked into the guest room and they saw…**

MUAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER!

IF WE MAKE 3 REVIEWS ILL MAKE CHAPTER TWO.


	2. Princess Party Time

…Worms… "GUYS GET OUT!" Finn said cried out to the worms. Then they all squirmed out. Engagement Ring Princess (ERP now is called) said "It looks great"

THE GUEST ROOM: It looks like Finn's room with a Queen sized bed. With a window on the 2nd floor.

2 Hours later, ERP was on the bed reading a issue of "Princess Weekly". Then she called all of her princess friends for a party. Finn and Jake were going on a adventure battling a goblin-giant, When they came back. Space Angel Princess and Ghost Princess came in. "Hey guys." Said Ghost Princess. "Space Angel Princess and Ghost Princess" Finn said what are you doing in our house. "Engagement Ring Princess invited us for a party!" Space Angel Princess said. Then came in Lumpy Space Princess and Slime Princess came in. "Hey you guys, I'm here for a lumpin' awesome parteh! Lumpy Space Princess said. "LSP, I…Did...Uh" Finn said in confusion. "Finn I think our guest invited people for a party." Jake Replied. Then Finn and Jake heard a battle cry. "Huh? Were being attacked!" Finn said. "It's only Jungle Princess." Jake said. (Jungle Princess spoke like a African women native.) "I'm here for a party" Jungle Princess said. _Please tell be there will be no more. _Jake said. "ENGAGEMENT RING PRINCESS!" They shouted. "What?"She said coming down the stairs. "Wha-" Finn and Jake got interrupted when a wave of princesses flattened them. "Owwww! MY BREAD AND BUTTER!" Jake screamed. Blood came down from Finn's face. "Ugh" Finn said in pain. "Wait dude…." Jake said. "LETS PARTY!" Jake said excitedly. "What time is it?" Finn said. "PARTY TIME!" They both said bumping fists.

THIS IS NOT THE ENDING THERE'S MORE! :D


	3. The Battle of the Big Patoot

While the gang was having fun partying, The Ice King saw the party of princesses. "Oh my gosh!" "Princess frenzy!" Ice King said. "Wait, Finn and Jake!" He said. The Ice King used his powers to freeze time, and stole half of the princesses. He gone to the Ice Kingdom laughing.

The time froze back and Finn and Jake heard screaming and ERP was gone. "I know what happened." Jake said. "The Ice King!" they both cried. "THE ICE KING!" The other princesses screamed. "We need to go save them!"Finn said. "Let's move!" Jake said, Getting his stretchy powers to go big with riding on the back with him.

Our duo reached the Ice King. They heard screaming. "I think that's the princesses!" Finn said. Our duo saw Space Angel Princess, ERP, Jungle Princess, and Ghost Princess trapped in the cage.

Xxx

The adventurers got the princesses free when The Ice King wasn't looking. And ran off, With ERP kissing Finn on the cheek and Finn blushed. "Thank you for saving me" said ERP. "You're welcome." Finn said with polite manner.

Then ERP, Finn and Jake gone to back to the treehouse, with Finn and Jake going to bed. ERP got in her pajamas, and drifted to sleep.


	4. The Last Straw

Well Finn and Jake woke up to the smell of scented candles, cinnamon to be exact. And….they….saw….ERP, putting scented candles on the table. Well Finn and Jake were annoyed by this. "ERP what are you doing!" Finn said gagging to the smell.

"Oh, Hey Finn" ERP in a nice tone."ERP we enjoy you being our guest but, please we don't like cinnamon scented candles" Finn replying to her hello.

"Oh you don't like cinnamon?" ERP said back. "Ok I'll take them down and put Nutmeg!" She said again smiling. Finn and Jake were MAD now. And then Jake LOST IT! "ERP LEAVE NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SORRY, JUST LEAVE!" Jake yelled furiously. And she ran crying out the door. "Jake!" Finn said. "No need to thank me" Jake replied.


End file.
